Bread, Love and Dream
by namikaze shira
Summary: seperti nama nya orange cupcake, siapa sangka cup cake itu yang terasa kecut bisa menjadi manis di saat bersamaan berkat campuran bahan lain nya yang setia memadu-padankan, seperti itu pula lah kehidupan manusia yang terjadi kecut sekaligus manis di saat bersamaan, jangan pernah menyerah menjalani kehidupan seperti para tokoh yang ada.
1. Chapter 1

**BREAD,LOVE AND DREAM**

**GENRE : ANGST,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP, DE EL EL (DIBAKAR ALL CHARA RAMAI2)**

**RATING : T CUKUP KAN KAEA NA LEBIH MALAH (DILEMPAR)**

**PAIRING :SASUNARU,ITANARU,GAANARU,NEJI,NARU,SHIKANARU,UTANARU DE EL EL (DIBUANG ALL CHARA).**

**DISCLAIMER :PUNYA SHIRA (DIPANGGANG MBAH KISHI)  
**

**BERCANDA ITU,PUNYA OM MASASSHI KISHIMOTO SHI CUMA PINJEM CHARA NYA BUAT DI MAININ KAEA BONEKE(?) (DITIMPUK  
**

**WARNING : ABAL,GAJE,TYPO'S (YANG PASTI BERSERAKAN DIMANA2) SESUAI PAIR YANG PASTI,BL,YAOI,NON INCEST,BAGI YANG ANTI YAOI MOHON KELUAR KALO MASUK RESIKO TANGGUNG NDIRI NTAR KALO KENAPA2 JANGAN SALAHIN SHI,SHI GAGH MAU TANGGUNG KAN UDAH DI INGETIN.**

**YOSH,SENPAI MOHON BANTUANNYA BACA YA,KALO MAU REVIEW SILAHKAN KALO GAGH JUGA GAGH PAPA,KALO MAU FLAME SILAHKAN TAPI LEWAT PM YA.**

**happy read all**

** (n_n) ~(n_n~)~(n_n)~(~n_n)~ (n_n)**

**##################################################################  
**

**Yahiko Namikaze :**

Kakak sulung minato namikaze sosok yang menggantikan figure ayah (bagi naruto,tapi tidak bagi kyuu,muku,dan menma),,yahiko memiliki rambut berwarna orange jabrik,,dan bertindik dibagian telinga juga hidung ,,hingga menimbulkan kesan sangar dan kepremanan,,meskipun begitu dia adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan dibidang elektronik terkenal,,sifat akan kepemimpinannya juga kewibaannya(yang menurun ke minato)serta keramahan nya membuat dia disegani oleh seluruh karyawan-karyawannya,sangat protektif terhadap naruto bagi siapa pun yang menyakiti,mengganggu,menjahili naru akan dibuat hidup nya tidak tenang oleh yahiko.(itu namanya overdosis protektif *di shinra tensei).

**Kyuubi Namikaze :**

Putra sulung minato namikaze dan kushina namikaze , kyuubi adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas ternama dikonoha ,kyuu memiliki rambut merah ke orange-an,(bayangin rambut minato tapi berwarna merah ke orange-an),,mata nya berwarna merah ruby,berkulit putih susu (nyam-nyam,,minuman kesukaan shi*tabok.) ,karena kyuu termasuk salah satu siswa jenius kyuu jadi lompat tingkatan,,berhati tenang dan dingin makanya tidak ada yang berani kepada kyuu,,tapi jika menyangkut otouto-otouto tersayangnya maka bersiap lah bagi orang-orang yang mengganggu/mengusik kehidupan otouto nya akan berakhir dirumah sakit terdekat.

**Kakashi Hatake :**

Pria misterius yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan masker kemana pun,,dan kapan pun,,berambut perak(gagh mau bilang putih coz takut ntar dikira ubanan),,,murid dari minato namikaze yang sangat menyayangi naruto seperti adiknya sendiri,karena itu dia rela menjalani 2 pekerjaan sekaligus yaitu,,sebagai direktur di hatake corp,,dan guru di Seiryu gakuen High School(sekolah yang akan ditempati naru,dan menma, yang sekarang masih berada diame),demi mengawasi naru secara langsung meski pun perhatiannya di tunjukkan secara diam-diam,,jika ada yang ada murid yang mengganggu naru maka kakashi akan menghukum nya habis-habissan(ck,,poor murid).

**Sakura Haruno :**

Gadis berambut bubble gum,dan berjidat (disumpel sakura) adlah sahabat sejak kecil naru yang sudah menjelma(?) menjadi kakak perempuan naru adlah anak pemilik apotek terkenal di konoha,,meski dia seorang perempuan jangan remehkan kemampuannya karena dia menguasai hamper seluruh beladiri(gagh tau nama nya jadi gagh disebutin).

**Muku Namikaze :**

Anak angkat minato namikaze dan kushina namikaze,,meski pun begitu bagi kyuu dan naru mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung,,sangat tenang meski disaat naru diganggu,meski begitu jangan salah karena sifat muku seperti "air tenang menghanyutkan",,jadi sebaiknya berpikir 2 kali buat ganggu naru,,ciri-ciri memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat keatas,,berkulit putih,,mata berwarna hitam (lihat naruto the movie 5 untuk lebih jelas nya).

**Menma Namikaze :**

Saudara kembar muku,,memiliki sifat kebalikkan muku dan teramat sangat over ptotektif terhadap anggota keluarga nya,,jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan keluarga nya dihadapannya maka bersiap-siaplah merasakan indah nya rumah sakit terdekat (meski pun kelakuannya sering dikomen pedas oleh kyuu,mau pun muku),,orang yang suka ber eksperimen aneh-aneh,,korbannya tentu saja orang-orang yang MENGGANGGU hitam pendek,dan mata berwarna hitam,,kulit berwarna putih. (tau kan naruto the movie ke berapa).

**Akasuna no sasori :**

Keponakan kushina dan sahabat baik kyuu,,memiliki cirri berwajah babby face,,bola mata berwarna hazel,,kulit putih bersih,,tapi bukan pucat,,satu universitas dengan kyuu beda jurusan manajemen dan kyuu di kedokteran,jago beladiri seperti sakura,,dia juga sangat menyayangi naru jadi jika ada yang membuat naru menangis maka bersiap lah jadi salah satu koleksi boneka saso,dia tinggal 1 rumah dengan namikaze bersaudara,,karena menurutnya itu praktis secara rumah para namikaze ini dekat dengan universitasnya tapi dia punya niat terselubung si yaitu tetap mengawasi naru.(ckckck dasar saso,,ada aja alasannya).

**Iruka Umino :**

Pengasuh setia namikaze bersaudara,yang sekarang menjadi guru di KHS,,memiliki cirri rambut di ikat keatas,,bekas luka permanen yang nemplok(?) di hidung,dan kulit berwarna coklat.

Meski terlihat kalem berhati-hatilah para seme yang mengincar naru jika ketahuan iruka,,iruka tidak memendang bulu(?) dalam menghukum murid nya makanya dia sangat disegani baik oleh guru mau pun murid nya.

**Naruto Namikaze :**

Putra bungsu (pemeran utama) dari pasangan minato namikaze dan kushina namikaze,yang memiliki ciri-ciri : rambut pirang cerah secerah matahari,,bola mata berwarna biru shappire,,kulit tan eksotis,,memiliki tinggi dibawah rata-rata anak-anak laki pada umumnya.

Pemuda manis ini (*dirasengan naruto ),,memiliki sifat super hiperaktif,,ceria ,,ramah,,serta polos,,membuat siapapun yang mengenalnya akan langsung merasa sayang dengan pemuda mungil satu ini,,naru mempunyai satu mimpi yaitu ingin membuat kue atau roti yang membuat siapa pun memakannya akan tersenyum,,(shi tidak tau apa sebutan buat orang yang pengen jadi kaya naru,,sebenar nya itu impian shira si),,tapi jangan salah meski pemuda bertubuh mini(?) ini jago beladiri lo,,hanya saja jarang di tunjukkan karena udah ada bodyguardnya (baca :kyuu,kakashi,yahiko,muku,menma).

**Minato Senju (kalo pake namikaze kan ntu ayah naru,,ayah naru kan udah mati di cerita shira) :**

Minato anak dari pasangan tsunade senju dan jiraiya seorang pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di konoha,,minato senior dari kyuu dan saso,cirri-ciri fisik (lihat minato namikaze *gampared).sifat minato ini amat sangat buruk (ditimpuk minato fc) tapi karena bertemu naru dan diceramahin 1 x 24 jam (*lebayer),,minato jadi sadar dan tanpa sepengatuhaannya minato jatuh cinta with naru,dan dia pun berusaha membuat naru jatuh ketanga ups pelukannya tapi karena author lagi gila-gilaan minato tidak di ijinkan berdekatan dengan naru dikarenakan taraaa(dilempar pai mau nya) dia harus berhadapan dengan ke-8 iblis (?) penjaga naru dan para seme yang mengincar naru.

**Uchiha Itachi :**

Putra sulung fugaku dan mikoto uchiha teman baik minato senju,,yang sifat nya tidak jauh beda dengan minato sendiri,,tapi hanya dibelakang ortu nya lo didepan of course harus jadi anak baik donk,,tunangan naru secara tidak langsung tapi gagal karena kyuu dan yahiko tidak setuju,,ckckckc kasian kau itachi.(di amaterasu).

**Shikamaru Nara :**

Putra tunggal keluarga nara,cowo pemalas yang mempunyai IQ tinggi ini,seorang wakil ketua osis di Seiryu Gakuen High School,teman satu kelas muku,shika pernah bertemu 1 kali dengan naru sebelum naru pergi kea me,tapi berhubung karena shika tidak tau nama nya jadi shika,masih berharap bisa bertemu naru lagi.

**Uchiha Sasuke :**

Adik itachi,bersifat dingin,hingga dijuluki ice prince,ketua osis Seiryu Gakuen High School,mempunyai kepribadian yang tenang meski begitu dia tidak di ijinkan kyuu mendekati naru karena sifat overprotektif kyuu,dan juga naru yang menolak semua orang masuk ke hati-nya karena naru hanya mengganggap orang-orang di dekat nya hanya sebatas sahabat tidak lebih.

**Hyuuga Neji :**

Cowo berambut panjang berwarna coklat,dan berpupil putih (yang disempat naru kira dia buta) ini merupakan pewaris hyuuga corp,dan sekretaris osis SGHS,.

**Sabaku No Gaara :**

Putra bungsu keluarga sabaku yang masih memiliki ikatan persaudaraan dengan namikaze bersaudara gaara tidak tau tentang naru yang dia tau hanya kyuubi,muku dan menma saja,cowo berambut merah,dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau ini tertarik akan kepribadian naru tapi berhubung ada rubah(?) yang menjaga naru alhasil tiap dia PDKT dengan naru selalu di ganggu (baca : digoda) kyuu,jadi dia tidak bisa mendekati naru kecuali di sekolah itu pun jika tidak ada yang lainnya.

**Utakata :**

Cowo kenalan naru di ame,bertemu pas di rumah sakit utakata calon dokter yang lagi magang di rumah sakit tempat naru dirawat pas di ame,utakata menyukai naru karena semangat naru untuk hidup lebih besar dan ini mengingatkannya akan seseorang dimasa lalu,dan kebetulan (atau shi sengaja ) utakata di tugaskan ke konoha,utakata sempat kecewa karena dia tidak di tugas kan di ame karena dengan begitu dia tidak bisa menjadi dokter pribadi naru lagi tapi (lagi2 shi sengaja) nasib berkata lain dia bertemu dengan naru lagi di konoha.

**###################################################################  
**

**Hai minna salam kenal me author baru di dunia fic ini panggil ajja shi ,,para senpai,sensei de el el mohon bimbingan nya ya buat anak baru ini,tangan shi gatal pengen ngeluarin ni fic sejak lama Cuma gagh punya waktu berhubung sekarang lagi banyak waktu akhir nya keluarin juga.**

**Shi Cuma mau ngeluarin ni fic biar lega and gagh penasaran lagi ni fic di computer shi buat ngelihat respon nya meski tidak ada yang review tapi ada yang baca sudah syukur deh.**

**Kyuu : emang ada yang mau baca fic gaje loe ini aut saraf.**

**Shi : hiks kyuu berharap boleh kan.*pundung seketika.**

**Naru : ihhh,kyuu jahat kenapa kyuu-ni ngomong gitu si sama auth harus nya kan lo hibur aut bukan malah ngeledekin nya.**

**Menma : (yang entah muncul dari mana)bener kata naru loe,harus nya ngibur author yang lagi stress gara2 dipecat ini,bukan malah ngina dia baka aniki.**

**Shi : *mewek. Hweee menma jahat itu bukannya ngibur malah mojokin. *pundung dipojok sambil mainin tanah.**

**Utakata : (ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan siapa tau di ending dipasang kan dengan naru) sudah lah shi(n)-chan,sabar siapa tau itu bukan pekerjaan bukan buat shi,shi sendiri lihat kan disana banyak mata keranjang yang selalu lihatin secara nafsu kea rah shi. * ngusap punggung shi.**

**Shi :hwaa kau baik sekali utakata-kun*peluk utakata.**

**All chara :*deathglare utakata,karena takut dijodohin oleh author ama naru.**

**Naru : (gagh ngerti apa2) baca ya gagh usah di revi gagh papa koq *senyum manis 5 jari.**

**All seme + shi : *ber-nosebleed ria.**

**oh,ya ini hanya sebatas perkenalan chara,shi suka ngelihat all seme x naru tapi pas nyari cuma sedikit yang jadi deh ni fic,,,,,...  
**


	2. Chapter 1 :Prologue

Chappter 2 : " orange cupcake "

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Genre : angst,romance,friendship,humor (di jamin gagal ),de el el (dibakar chara rame-rame).

Rating : T cukup kan kalo nggak ntar shi naik kin pake tangga (emang bisa).

Pairing : belom ada tapi udah dilihat di sesi perkenalan kan,walau pun gagh tau akhir nya sama siapa (deathglare all seme & all devil(?)).

Warning :abal,gaje,typo's (berserakan),shonen-ai,boys love,no incest,alur

Summary : seperti nama nya orange cupcake, siapa sangka cup cake itu yang terasa kecut bisa menjadi manis di saat bersamaan berkat campuran bahan lain nya yang setia memadu-padankan, seperti itu pula lah kehidupan manusia yang terjadi kecut sekaligus manis di saat bersamaan, jangan pernah menyerah menjalani kehidupan seperti para tokoh yang ada.

**BAGI YANG GAGH SUKA SALAH SATU DIATAS HARAP JANGAN MASUK.**

**BAGI YANG MAKSA MASUK RESIKO TANGGUNG PENUMPANG YA.**

**MAU FLAME,MONGGO DOMPET(?)SHI SELALU TERBUKA ASAL LEWAT PM YA.**

**HAPPY READ MINNA-SAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# 8 TAHUN KEMUDIAN #**

Terlihat seseorang mengenakan jubah memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap,di tangan orang itu terdapat sebuah pisau berukuran jauh dari kata kecil,dia berjalan menuju seseorang yang duduk di kursi dengan tangan terikat oleh tali dan mata yang ditutup dengan kain berwarna hitam begitu pun mulut nya yang di tempel(?) lakban hitam, karena minim nya cahaya tidak terlihat jelas wajah seseorang tersebut hanya warna rambut nya saja yang terlihat karena pencahayaan dari bulan,warna rambut dari seseorang pemuda yang duduk terikat itu adalah berwarna pirang.

Tap . . . Tap . . . Tap . . .

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah pemuda yang tengah tertidur akibat obat bius itu,seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju ketempat pemuda itu sambil menyeringai seraya memainkan pisau yang ada di pegangannya. " Khukhukhu, akhir nya tujuan ku tercapai dengan begini kau akan mati menyusul orang-orang tersayang mu itu, bocah tengik kau yang akan menjadi korban pertama ku,.hahahahahaha"pria berjubah itu tertawa seperti layak nya seorang psikopat,lalu dia mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi tepat diatas kepala pemuda pirang itu,dan turun secara cepat dan . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

(DIBAKAR,DIKUBUR,HIDUP-HIDUP

BERCANDA )

.

.

.

.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek, dan bermata hitam berkulit putih, menma namikaze, seraya berlari menuju kearah pemuda yang duduk di kursi dengan nafas terengah-engah, seperti habis mengikuti lomba marathon.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" balas teriakan orang yang diduduk diatas kursi itu, dengan cirri-ciri, berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit tan eksotis, tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata pemuda se usia nya itu, berwajah manis dan body badan ramping membuat para perempuan iri, dan para seme mimisan, sambil melempar bantal yang sedari tadi di peluk nya kepada pemuda yang meneriaki nya tadi.

" Baka apa-apan kau melempar bantal tadi hah " bentak seseorang sebagai korban kepada pelaku atas insiden terjadi nya pelukan antar diri nya dan bantal.

" Eh,menma-nii naru pikir siapa,dari mana saja menma-nii jam segini baru pulang" jawab naru sambil memasang wajah polos sehingga jika para seme yang melihat nya akan menerkam nya saat itu juga, dan saat dia menoleh kea rah televise yang sedari tadi dia tonton.

Hening . . .

.

.

.

.

Masih hening . . .

.

.

.

.

Masih hen . . . .

.

.

.

.

" kyaaaaa,menma-nii lihat gara-gara kau, naru harus ketinggalan bagian akhir dari film nya,, menma-nii kau harus tanggung jawab" histeris (baca :teriak) naru kepada aniki nya, sambil terus memukuli menma dengan tidak ber prikebantalan(?).

" He-hei,naru apa-apaan hei,berhenti sakit naru" sahut menma, sambil menghindar dari amukan (?) bantal dari naru,.

" Naru tidak peduli gara-gara menma-nii, naru harus mengulang lagi filmnya, hwaaaa menma-nii, jahat", raung naru sambil terus memukuli menma dengan tidak berpri ke-aniki-an.

Dengan sigap menma menangkap bantal naru dan menangkap naru, lalu menjatuh kannya, ke sofa dengan sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap yang mebuat para hewan tepar seketika, sementara naru yang tidak merasakan aura itu hanya menatap menma dengan pandangan polos nya " Ne, menma-nii ada apa naru masih ingin marah, karena gara-gara menma-nii naru harus mengulang lagi untuk menonton film baru itu" sahut naru dengan polos nya sambil menatap menma (ck,tidak sadar kah kau naru bahwa hidup mu di ujung tanduk *di bijuudama kyuubi).

" Jadi, dari tadi kau menonton film itu naru " Tanya menma masih asik  
(?) dengan aura hitam nya.

" Iya menma-nii,tadi naru habis jalan terus naru lewat toko kaset dan melihat film bagus akhir nya naru beli dan naru tonton dan entah kenapa setiap mau sampai di bagian paling seru nya, naru pasti selalu di ganggu, dari kyuu-nii, sampai menma-nii"sahut naru polos, masih belum menyadari aura kelam dari menma.

" GRRR, kau naru ku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa, K-E-N-A-P-A K-A-U T-I-D-A-K mengangkat telepon ku naru, dan kenapa juga handphone mu di speaker sehingga terdengar suara dari film mu itu menma berkata dengan geram nya, saking khawatir nya, oh ternyata menma mendengar percakapan dari pemeran film yang tengah naru tonton, menma berpikir naru tengah di culik oleh DIA,a lhasil menma lari dari tempat nya berada sampai kerumah yang jarak dari tempat nya berada sampai kerumah nya sejauh 5 KM , saking khawatir nya menma bahkan lupa mengenakan sandal dan parah nya apa dia lupa bahwa dia pergi menggunakan motor sport nya, kenapa pulang hanya jalan kaki bahkan berlari tanpa sandal, oh menma tidak sadar kah kau kelakuan mu menjadi tontonan teman bahkan orang yang melihat mu berlari seperti di kejar banci-banci,ckk poor menma.

" Itu, karena naru tidak mendengar telepon berdering saking seru nya, dan naru men-speaker hp naru biar naru gagh keganggu konsentrasi naru bu'glek" kata naru dengan terputus di ujung kalimat nya karena mulai merasa kan aura kelam milik aniki-nya " Errrr, -nii kau kenapa " Tanya naru dengan gugup dan nada takut yang tengah di sembunyikanya meskipun itu tidak berhasil.

Menma yang menyadari nada gugup dan takut dari naru pun mulai mengembangkan seringaiannya, yang mampu membuat para fansgirl nya meleleh (?), " Khe, kau tau naru gara-gara kau aniki harus berlari dari rumah teman kemari hanya karena kau tidak mengangkat telepon dan handphone mu kau speaker, sehingga aniki harus berpikir macam-macam, kau harus mendapat hukuman naru" seringai menma makin melebar kala melihat muka pucat naru,, gyaaa adegan yaoi dimulai *di raikiri kakashi.

" me-menma-nii ,j-ja-jangan, a-ampun" sahut naru gelagapan dan gagap melihat seringai aniki nya,sambil mundur dari sofa .

" T-I-D-A-K A-K-A-N N-A-RU" menma sengaja menekan kan kalimat nya dengan suara yang dibuat nya se sexy mungkin,sehingga .

Naru semakin mundur dan menelan ludah ngeri melihat menma berkata seperti itu "ini gawat,bisa-bisa naru tidak bisa jalan jika menma-nii,marah"pikir naru.

Jika naru semakin mundur maka,menma semakin maju.

Mundur . . .

Maju . . .

Mundur . . .

Maju . . .

Kejadian seperti itu terus berlanjut sehingga naru terpojok,dan menma menyeringai senang melihat naru terpojok dengan wajah seolah-olah dia se ekor tikus yang siap di mangsa sang kucing,menma melepas baju yang dia pakai karena merasa gerah,dan maju mendekati naru dan menghimpit naru antara tubuh menma yang atletis dan tengah berkeringat sehingga menimbulkan kesan so sexy,dan ujung sofa dan mengikat tangan naru dengan baju nya . . .

Glek' naru menelan ludah paksa melihat menma dengan keadaan tubuh sexy tersebut "bahaya" batin naru berkata.

.

.

.

.

Dan

.

.

.

.

" Gyahahahahahahahaha,menma-nii,jangan ampunnn,hahahahahah,adu-duh menma ni perut naru sakit menma-nii,hwaaaa ampunnn,,hyahahahahaha" tawa naru menggema di dalam rumah yang tengah mereka ber dua tempati,wahhh apa yang terjadi mari kita lihat.

Menma yang memerangkap tubuh naru dan ujung sofa sehingga naru berada di tengah-tengah nya,dan terlihat menma sedang menggelitiki tubuh naru dengan kemoceng yang entah dapat dari mana dan tidak lupa,tangan menma yang bebas itu pun ikut menggelitiki bagian tubuh naru yang sensitive sehingga naru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal,jadi inilah hukuman yang menma maksud tadi.

Dan tanpa menma dan naru sadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka bercanda,dari luar sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Arigatou,kalian telah tumbuh dewasa dan saling menyayangi" orang tersebut berkata lirih,sambil tersenyum dengan lembut,setelah itu dia pun pergi meninggal kan sepasang kakak-adik yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan harapan yang besar " Apa pun yang terjadi tidak akan aku biar kan rencana mereka berhasil, akan aku lakukan apa pun untuk melindungi kalian sekali pun harus bekerja sama dengan Lucifer sekali pun" batinnya berkata dan dia pun menghilang saat angin berhembus.

** # MENMA POV'S #**

Saat ini aku sedang bercanda dengan otouto, karena dengan berani nya dia membuat ku cemas, mana motor yang kubawa tertinggal di tempat shin lagi, hah biar lah besok masih bisa ku ambil dari pada meninggal kan naru sendiri begini kan bahaya juga .

Menma masih asyik bercanda dengan naru sehingga tiba-tiba.

Deg . . . Deg . . . Deg . . .

Astaga ada apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendapat kan firasat buruk, kami-sama semoga tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan DIA dan MEREKA.

" Menma-nii,kau kenapa, kenapa terlihat bengong begitu " sahut Naru saat melihat aniki nya bengong tiba-tiba, sementara Menma yang tersadar dari lamunan nya , tersenyum lembut kearah Naru seraya mengacak rambut naru.

" Sudahlah tidak apa ayo tidur ini sudah malam, besok kau sekolah kan" sahut ku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naru.

" Baik menma-nii,ayo kita tidur" Naru pun menggeret ku kekamar kami masing-masing.

" Hah,dasar anak ini kapan energy nya akan habis dasar" pikir ku smabil mengembangkan senyum tulus ku, yang hanya ku tunjukkan kepada ke-2 aniki dan otouto ku saja.

# END MENMA POV'S#

Tanpa menma sadari firasat nya benar,malam itu disaat mereka tidur dengan lelap-nya,di salah satu markas anak buah minato telah terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran, oleh anak buah MEREKA, untung yang jadi korban nya hanya beberapa orang saja meski pun begitu ini tetap menyakitkan.

Bagaimana kah reaksi Menma, Kyuubi, Muku, Kakashi, Yahiko, setelah mendengar kabar ini ditambah kejadian ini adalah 1 kota dengan tempat Naru berada yang susah payah namikaze cs sembunyikan keberadaan nya, untuk keamanan nya bukan aman malah nasib ke-2 otouto nya se olah-olah berada di ujung tanduk,jangan kemana-mana tetap stay cool di depan kulkas(?) dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikut nya,,,, bubay… (terjadi pem-bom-an dirumah shi)(bercanda lagi).

~~~~SKIPP TIME~~~~~

Pagi yang cerah untuk setiap orang karena apa, karena hari ini adalah hari , minggu yang berarti semua orang terbebas dari berbagai macam hal , seperti, bekerja, sekolah, de el el, minggu ada lah hari dimana semua nya bisa bersantai ria menikmati libur mereka walau pun hanya 1 hari tapi setidak nya bisa untuk melepaskan lelah dan berkumpul bersama keluarga, dan lagi hari ini cerah siapa pun pasti tidak mau melewatkan hari ini bukan karena hari minggu melainkan hari ini sangat cerah, dimulai dari pagi yang cerah dengan matahari bersinar dengan hangat (yang otomatis jarang didapat kan warga ame karena berhubung di ame hujan melulu), tapi setelah diperhatikan benar-benar melalui kaca pembesar (all chara : lebayyyyyyy, shi : pundung), ada 1 tempat yang mana tidak cerah a.k.a mendung dan herannnya awan mendung itu hanya meliputi 1 tempat dan bergerak kemana-mana se olah memayungi seseorang dari cerah nya pagi ini,,siapakah yang di ikuti awan mendung itu.

" Huh, dasar Menma-nii baka, baka, baka, Naru kan mau masak orange cupcake,kenapa jadi malah masak strawberry cupcake siii, kemaren kan sudah giliran tiramisu bagian Menma-nii, masa sekarang harus masak makanan kesukaan Menma-nii juga dasar, jadi masak double kan Menma-nii baka " rutuk pemuda bernama naruto karena sedang sebal kepada aniki nya, Naru memasang pose sebal nya yang selalu di tunjukkan nya ketika sedang kesal kepada siapa pun itu, bukan nya terlihat sebal malah dia terlihat tambah manis dan imut dengan gaya menyilangkan ke 2 tangan nya didepan dada yang mana salah satu nya memegang sebuah kantong plastic dan memanyunkan bibir nya yang merah cherry seolah-olah berkata cium Naru dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak puppy minta di pungut ,, tak sadar kah kau Naru bahwa pose mu itu bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitar mu nos . . . .

BRUKK . . . BRAKK . . . PLAKK . . .

Tuh kan belum shi lanjutkan omongan shi malah kejadian ok kita lihat suara apakah itu

Semua yang melihat pose Naru pun pingsan minimal memegang hidung nya untuk menahan laju darah yang ada dan bukan hanya itu,ada yang menubruk tiang, tong sampah dan lebih parah ditampar pasangannya sendiri karena bermain mata, meski begitu ada juga yang sudah menampar pasangan nya sambil memencet hidung nya agar darah nya tidak keluar. Ck,,,padahal udah nampar tapi malh dia yang terpesona.

(==")?

Naru yang melihat sekitar merasa heran " Ada apa dengan mereka dan kenapa mereka sampai mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti itu bahkan ada yang pingsan, apa baru terjadi kecelakaan massal ya, untung Naru datang telat ketempat ini coba kalo Naru tidak datang telat Naru pasti juga jadi korban kecelakaan itu, hah setelah pulang seperti nya Naru harus berterima kasih kepada Menma-nii, karena telah membuat Naru datang dengan terlambat ke sini" batin Naru berkata dengan polos nya setelah melihat beberapa orang yang di angkut ke ambulance karena terjadi pingsan dan tak sadar kan diri (kyuubi : bukannya pinsan itu memang tidak sadarkan diri baka. *author :nyengir), ck,, apakah kau tidak sadar naru mereka seperti itu karena kamu memasang pose imut-imut seperti itu meski anggapan mu kamu sedang pasang pose kesal,. (poor al korban)

Naru pun melanjut kan perjalanan nya menuju tempat favourite nya yang dia temukan beberapa hari yang lalu, tanpa naru sadari sepasang mata mengawasi nya sejak dia keluar rumah nya tanpa pengawasan, dia memasang seringai yang cukup lebar sehingga para hewan dan orang-orang melihat seringai-an nya melarikan diri dari pada berurusan dengan dia.

~~~~ SKIPP TIME AGAIN ~~~~

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan meleawati beberapa pertokoan, dan bangunan akhir nya naru sampai ditempat yang ingin di tuju nya, tempat yang dituju naru adalah sebuah danau yang berukuran sedang yang berisi air sangat sejuk dan jernih, danau itu terletak di tengah2 hutan buatan dan danau itu dikelilingi sebuah pohon yang memiliki bunga berwarna merah apabila pohon itu berbunga maka akan menimbulkan kesan sejuk dan tenang bukan seram,selain itu disini banyak hewan-hewan kecil berkeliaran sehingga mirip kerjaan binatang ketika bunga itu bermekaran

Naru pun mendudukkan diri di tepi danau itu, kemudian dia meletakkan kantong plastic yang sedari tadi dia bawa,,dan melepaskan sepatu nya dan menaruh di dekat plastic, kemudian dia memasukkan kaki nya ke dalam air itu.

" hyan,, segar nya seperti biasa air disini nyaman", seru naru sambil mereganggang ke dua tangan nya,,ke udara (?) kemudian naru pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar danau mini itu, dan naru pun mengeluarkan iphone milik nya dan menancapkan earphone ke iphone miliknya dan memasangkan ketelinganya, seraya mendengarkan music dia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam kantong plastic yang sedari tadi dia bawa, dan membaringkan tubuh nya di rumput lalu membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang dia bawa sambil meneliti setiap lembar nya, entah berapa waktu yang dia habis kan disana ditambah dengan suasana tenang dan music yang bermain di telinga nya naru pun larut dalam suasana hingga mata nya terpejam menikmati suasana (baca: tidur).

**# someone pov #**

Cih,, sialan mereka apa mau nya padahal aku sudah menjalankan perintah mereka tanpa tersisa sedikit pun saksi maupun bukti tapi kenapa,, sialll. " rutuk ku dalam hati, entah kenapa aku sangat kesal atas pembicaraan tadi pagi,,apa sebenar nya mau MEREKA semua sial, dan saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju sebuah danau tempat biasa yang aku datangi di saat aku sedang kesal dan saat aku jenuh akan pekerjaan dan misi ku dari MEREKA, tempat itu adalah sebuah danau mini aneh padahal danau itu sangat indah dan sejuk tapi kenapa jarang ada orang yang kesana entah lah mungkin tempat itu terletak di tengah-tengah hutan sehingga mereka malas berjalan, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang itu yang aku tau danau itu bisa membuat ku tenang beberapa waktu itu sudah cukup, walau aku tak tau apa itu arti nya tenang.

**# end someone pov #**

Setelah dia berjalan beberapa saat dia pun tiba di danau itu dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke area danau itu dan pandangan nya terpaku pada sesuatu (syahrini mode on) disebrang tempat dia berada.

Deg . . . deg . . .

" angel ", gumam seseorang itu tanpa perintah dia berjalan mendekati sosok itu, sampai nya dia di tempat sosok itu dia berjongkok di sisi sosok itu dan membelai rambut pirang, tanpa sadr dia melakukan itu semua, " Halus ". Gumam sosok itu.

" Nghh " gumam naru terasa terganggu akan perlakuan sosok itu, sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya seseorang itu pun menghentikan kegiatan nya(?) dan segera berlari menjauh, " A-apa yang kulakukan barusan astaga dan kenapa jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasa nya,berhenti lah kumohon " batin seseorang itu berkata sambil berlari dan meremas baju depannya, tanpa dia sadari seseorang yang mengikuti sosok yang di sentuh nya tadi tengah menatap nya tajam seolah-olah ingin menguliti orang tersebut.

Naru pun terbangun dari tidur nya, " Hyan, kenapa harus terjadi lagi sih selalu saja tertidur disini, jika menma-ni tau maka matilah naru, sebaik nya naru cepat pulang", naru bergumam dan memberes kan semua barangnya yang berserakan dan memasukkan semua nya kedalam kantong plastic kecuali untuk iphone nya yang dia biarkan disaku,,naru pun beranjak dari tempat dia berada untuk pulang.

# KONOHA WAKTU YANG SAMA #

" Brak ", terdengar seseorang mendobrak pintu dengan tidak berpri-kepin-tuan, " Hhah, hah, hah, ga-gawat, na-nagato-sama ", sahut pelaku pendobrakkan pintu, menundukkan kepala nya dan memegang pintu dengan sebelah tangannya dia berusaha memberitahu kepada , seseorang yang duduk di kursi nya, sementara seseorang yang dipanggil nagato-sama oleh orang tersebut mengangkat sebelah alis nya heran seraya masih memegang kertas dan bolpoint, " Tenanglah hayate,atur nafas mu baru berbicara kepada ku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai kau seperti" sahut pria yang di panggil nagato tersebut seraya melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda itu.

" G-ga-gawat, MEREKA, MEREKA mulai menunjukkan dirinya lagi setelah 8 tahun lama nya mereka hilang dan tak tercium dimana keberadaan MEREKA oleh pihak polisi maupun kita, dan kali ini MEREKA memulai kejadian 20 tahun silam, dan pa-parah nya sekarang MEREKA memulai nya dengan menyerang markas milik minato-sama yang berada di ame dekat dengan tempat naruto dan menma-sama berada saat ini ", jelas hayate tanpa ada titik mau pun koma dengan napas terengah-engah.

Nagato yang mendengar kabar dari hayate pun langsung meremas bolpoint yang berada di tangannya sehingga hancur menjadi 2, " Brak " , kali ini nagato yang menggebrak meja nya tak peduli tangannya yang memerah atas perlakuannya , " Apa maksud mu hayate ", sahut pria bersurai merah darah dan memiliki mata berwarna ungu itu, dengan suara yang direndah kan.

Hayate yang melihat tuan nya memasang muka garang itu hanya bisa menelan ludah nya, " Iya nagato-sama, mereka menyerang markas minato-sama yang berada di ame, seperti nya mereka belum menyerah sam sekali atas yang terjadi di masa lalu, dan masalah nya " hayte memotong perkataan nya dan memperhatikan tuannya itu dengan seksama, " Masalah nya mereka melakukan itu semua di satu tempat yang sama dengan naruto dan menma berada " sahut nagato menyambung perkataan hayate sebelum nya, hayate hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan tuan nya itu.

" Chikuso, jauh-jauh aku dan yahiko menyembunyikan mereka berdua agar aman, tapi kenapa malah aku dan yahiko sendiri menaruh mereka kedalam mulut sang buaya, naruto, menma ". Nagato berkata dengan lirih seraya mengepalkan kedua tangan nya dengan erat sehingga kuku-kuku jari nya memutih. Hayate yang melihat keadaan nagato pun ikut mengepalkan ke2 tangannya, mereka terlalu larut dalam suasana masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang hendak melapor, seseorang itu pun menatap nyalang pada map yang di bawa nya.

" Cih, api perang sudah menyala tidak mungkin padam dengan sendiri nya tanpa ada korban yang jatuh, kali ini siapa lagi dan berapa banyak lagi korban yang jatuh akibat ulah kalian, apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian menyentuh mereka berempat, minato-senpai apa pun yang akan terjadi aku kan melindungi permata hati kalian, seperti kalian yang melindungi dahulu ", orang tersebut melangkah kaki menjauh dari tempat nya awal, seraya meremas map yang dibawa dan menunjukkan mata nya yang penuh dengan amarah.

BACK TO NAGATO & HAYATE

" Apa yahiko dan yang lain sudah tau mengenai hal ini hayate ", nagato membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat hening, " Saya rasa belum tapi saya yakin pewaris keluarga hatake, putra sulung minato-sama, dan uchiha-sama telah mengetahui nya " sahut hayte kalem memaklumi sifat-sifat seluruh tuan nya (?) itu, tiba-tiba raut wajah nagato berubah " baka nii-san ", geram nya seray mengambil ponsel dari saku nya dia bersiap mengamuk.

**# BACK TO NARUTO IN AME#**

**# NARUTO POV #**

** " **Saat ini naru sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, sebaik nya naru mampir ke mini market untuk membeli perlengkapan yang habis" gumam naru pelan, tiba-tiba mata naru melihat sepasang (?) kakak adik yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, tiba-tiba dia teringat kakak-kakak nya yang berada di konoha " kyuu-nii, muku-nii apa kabar kalian naru kangen, sudah lam sejak kita berempat berkumpul bersama kapan kita akan berkumpul lagi " naru berkata lirih sambil menatap langit yang saat ini berwarna biru seperti warna mata nya " akh, naru lupa kenapa tidak naru telepon saja kan punya ", naru berkat sambil mengetuk kepala nya dengan pelan dan mengambil iphone milik nya dan menghubungi nama salah satu kakak nya yang berada dikonoha saat ini, dengan lincah naru pun mengetik nomor yang berada diluar kepala nya berada..

**# END NARUTO POV #**

Setelah beberapa saat akhir nya telepon naru pun tersambung, " halo ", sahut seseorang dari seberang telepon dengan kalem, naruto yang mendengar suara kakak yang dirindukan nya segera menyahut dengan semangat " Muku-nii ", sahut (baca : teriak ) naru kepada kakak ke dua itu, menma yang mendengar panggilan saying nya dari otouto nya itu segera menjauhkan hp nya dari telinga untuk menghindari dari ketulian permanen akibat suara ultrasonic (?) otouto nya.

" Ah, ha'I naru ada apa " sahut muku setelah menempelkan (?) kembali hp nya.

" Muku-nii, naru kangennn ", jawab naru dengan semangat meski begitu pun tidak mengurangi nada sedih didalam nya.

Muku yang mendengar nada tak enak dari dalam suara otouto bungsu nya segera mencari cara untuk menghibur nya, karena dia bukan nii-san yang tega membiarkan mutiara jatuh di langit yang biru itu.

" Ah, na-chan jangan begitu setelah libur datang aku dan nii-san pasti datang ketempat kalian dan kita akan berkencan bersama lagi ", goda muku kepada si bungsu.

Naru yang mendengar nada usil dalam suara muku pun menggembungkan pipi nya sebal meski begitu tidak mengurangi rasa bahagia yang mendampingi nya " Muku-nii, berhenti memanggil ku na-chan aku bukan wanita", sahut naru.

Muku yang tau reaksi naru pun tersenyum kecil senyum yang jarang di lihat teman-teman sekolah nya mau pun sahabat nya itu sebab hanya orang-orang terdekat nya lah yang melihat senyuman itu, ada suara deheman dari belakang muku, muku yang mengerti akan hal itu segera memutuskan sambungan " Oh, ya na-chan aku sedanga ada tugas bersama teman tak apa kan jika ku putus nanti malam jika kau tak tidur akan nii,hubungi kembali ", sahut muku.

" Baik, muku-nii " sahut naru tak rela meski begitu tetap saja dimatikan sambungannya setelah mendengar janji muku, naru pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju mini market terdekat dengan tidak lupa earphone masih bertengger dileher nya.

**# DI TEMPAT MUKU #**

Saat ini muku sedang berkumpul bersama teman sekelas nya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sekolah kepada mereka dan mereka adalah : (perkenalan chara tambahan, kemaren shi lupa nyantumin * senyum innocent)

Yamanaka ino : gadis berambut pirang pucat memiliki warna mata aquamarine itu merupakan saudara jauh namikaze meski begitu dia hanya tahu minato dan kushina saja yang berasal dari keluarga namikaze selain nya dia tidak tau dia pernah mendengar percakapan orang tua nya bahwa minato-jii nya memiliki 4 orang putra yang sampai saat ini identitas nya dirahasia kan oleh keluarga nya demi keamanan mereka, dia pernah bertanya tapi langsung dijawab gelengan oleh orang tua nya, yang dia tidak ketahui bahwa idola nya adalah putra ke dua jii-san kesayangannya itu –muku-,gadis ini merupakan gadis incaran di sekolah nya karena kecantikan nya yang mempesona.

Hyuuga hinata : saudari kembar hyuuga neji, seorang gadis pemalu dan anggun.

Uchiha sasuke : ketua osis sekaligus ketua dalam kelompok yang mengajukan belajar di mansion nya saja walau secara tidak langsung.

Hyuuga neji : kakak kembar hinata (gagh ada penjelasan tambahan ya,,kan di chap perkenalan udah * dilempar perabotan)

Nara shikamru : pria malas yang ber IQ tinggi.

Haruno sakura : gadis berambut bubble gum, sekaligus orang yang mengetahui jati diri muku dikelompok ini dia adalah satu-satu nya orang yang tau jati diri ke-4 anak minato dan kushina secara tidak langsung, muku sangat menutup jati diri nya yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang namikaze secara tidak langsung.

Uzumaki Karin : keponakan kushina, gadis berambut dan bermata merah ini sangat membenci muku dia tidak mengetahui indentitas muku ditambah gaara yang selalu dekat dengan muku, karena alas an muku tidak selevel dengan dia and geng, sama seperti ino dia pun tidak tau-menau tentang anak-anak minato dan kushina.

Sabaku gaara : putra bungsu keluarga sabaku kerabat jauh uzumaki orang yang dekat dengan muku sehingga tidak ada yang berani dengan muku karena dimana ada muku di situ ada gaara, teman yang lain pun heran kenapa gaara begitu ldekat dengan muku, mereka beranggapan bahwa gaara baru bertemu muku saat masuk sekolah padahal gaara dan muku berteman sejak lama, gaara tidak memilih dalam menjalin setiap pertemanan,yang dia tidak sadari bahwa muku adalah anak dari orang yang selama ini dia kagumi karena kemampuannya dalam menyembunyikan dan mendapatkan setiap informasi yang penting yang belum tentu orang lain mendapatkannya, yang dia kagumi adalah bagaimana cara paman dan bibi nya menyembunyikan indentitas ke empat anak nya itu yang entah perempuan atau laki-laki itu padahal berbagai cara dia masuk kedalam ruang informasi keluarga namikaze-uzumaki tapi hasil nya nihil/

Inuzuka kiba : pria enerjik dan pencinta puppy ini merupakan pria yang paling ceria di antara kelompok ini.

Terdengar suara lagu dari ponsel salah satu diantara mereka, yang ternyata itu adalah ponsel muku, " Seperti nya ada yang menelpon mu, muku sebaik nya kau angkat ", sahut kiba mengingatkan.

" Oh,baik lah, aku permisi dulu ", balas muku seraya bangun dan menuju balkon, " Che, dasar sok sibuk, paling hanya penagih hutang,khe", sahut Karin sinis, sakura yang mendengar perkataan Karin tidak terima dan melempar kan bolpoint yang di pegang nya dan tepat mengenai kepala Karin, Karin yang merasakan sakit pun langsung mendelik kearah sakura, sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli " rasa kan itu mata empat, sekali lagi ku dengar kau menjelakkan muku bukan hanya bolpoint yang kulempar tapi pisau ", batin sakura menyeringai sadis.

Gaara tampak diam sembari memperhatikan muku, yang lain pun heran melihata gaara dan mengikuti arah pandang gaara yang nampak tertuju pada muku yang sedang menelpon, mereka kaget melihat raut wajah muku yang menegang dan kesakitan sambil menggenggam besi penyangga untuk pertama kali nya mereka melihat wajah muku seperti itu,karena mereka hanya melihat wajah tenang muku saja tidak ada yang lain, dan beberapa setelah itu mereka dikagetkan lagi dengan wajah tersenyum muku, ino yang melihat senyum itu pun langsung blushing ria termasuk hinata dan karin, yang lain bengong hah muku bisa tersenyum, itu lah dipikiran mereka masing-masing, gaara pun sampai heran selama berteman dengan muku tidak sekalipun muku menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain " siapa yang bisa membuat muku menunjukkan semua ekspresi itu " batin gaara dan Karin bersamaan, lain Karin maka lain pula ino dia senang bisa melihat muku tersenyum tapi di lain sisi dia juga sakit bahwa bukan dia yang membuat muku tersenyum melainkan orang lain, ino pun meremas baju yang berada di depan dada nya, sakura yang mengerti keadaan pun langsung mendatangi muku dan memberikan deheman untuk memperingati muku sepertinya dia tau jika tidak di tegur maka muku akan kebablasan, setelah itu pun pun muku kembali dan menatap heran teman-teman nya yang menatap nya aneh, " ada apa" Tanya muku, yang lain pun menggelengkan kepala dan melanjut kan pekerjaan nya.

~~ skip time again ~~

Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai pun mereka menyempatkan diri untuk bersantai ria, shika kembali tidur, ino yang memandangi muku secara diam-diam, sakura yang bersms ria, gaara yang berbincang dengan muku walau pun dibilang tidak berbincang, sasuke yang membaca buku duduk di so fa pojok dekat jendela, Karin yang bergosip dengan ino dan hinata walaupun ditanggapi dengan anggukan saja, dan kiba yang menghidupkan tv karena tampak bosan secara tidak sengaja menyetal kejadian tadi malam " markas yang selama ini diduga milik minato namikaze yang menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting bagi Negara HI maupun kelima Negara besar lainnya malam tadi habis dibobol paksa oleh kawanan perampok yang merupakan sindikat yang selama ini paling di incar oleh pihak polisi mau pun detektif, tidak ada saksi mata yang ditinggal seluruh orang yang berada ditempat tadi malam habis tak tersisa, bahkan untuk CCTV sekalipun, dan dari informasi yang kami terima mereka akan memulai kembali aksi mereka yang tertunda setalah 8 tahun berlalu, yang mereka incar bukan hanya hal 20 tahun lalu, tapi juga ke empat anak namikaze, yang identitas nya sampai saat ini masih tertutup oleh kepala keluarga itu sendiri, sedangkan korban yang jetuh belum bisa di identifikasi, sampai disini info dari kami pemirsa, saya tsubaki melaporkan langsung dari amegakure ", pembawa acara itu pun menutup acara yang dibawa nya. ( shira gagh bisa bikin berita ampuni shira * lari tunggang langgang.)

Tubuh muku yang mendengar berita itu langsung menegang, dan meremas jeans nya, suasana pun menjadi hening seketika, " Ummmbzz,,minato-sama memang hebat menyembunyikan info pribadi mengenai dia ya ", sahut kiba memecahkan keheningan " yupz benar aku saja yang merupakan kerabat nya pun tidak tau siapa ke-4 anak nya itu", Karin menyambung pembicaraan mereka, kali ini sasuke yang memperhatikan perubahan sikap muku " kenapa muku jadi begitu tegang " batin sasuke sambil memperhatikan muku, " ah, yang aku tau bahwa putra sulung minato-sama dan kushina sama hidup terpisah dan 2 di antara nya hidup dikonoha, yang sulung sekolah di universitas ternama konoha dan yang ke 2 satu sekolah dengan kita ", suara sakura dibuat main-main sehingga semua orang yang berada di situ menatap sakura kaget kecuali muku yang menatap sakura horror, " dari mana kau tau itu pinky " Karin berkata sinis tidak terima bahwa sakura lebih tau dari pada dirinya, senyum kemenangan berkembang di bibir sakura mendengar nada sinis dimulut Karin, " ah, yang ku tau orang-orang yang mengetahui informasi mengenai anak-anak minato-sama adlah bukan orang-orang yang biasa, dan salah satu nya adalah keluarga uchiha, karena ke-empat anak minato-sama pernah di asuh oleh uchiha ", serentak mereka semua menoleh kearah sasuke kecuali muku, sasuke yang ditatap begitu pun hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tau, " Hmm, merepotkan dari mana kau tau sakura", sahut shika sambil menguap, sakura pun yang mulai puas karena telah memacing keingin tahuan mereka pun tersenyum puas tapi karena dia tidak ingin naru dan yang lain celaka pun menghentikan main-main nya, itu pun karena di death glare muku, dan ekspresi muku ini tidak luput dari sepasang mata yang menatap nya curiga, beberapa saat kemudian mereka memutus kan untuk bubar karena pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduk nya untuk mengantar teman-teman nya, setelah menuruni tangga ( ps : kamar sasu ada dilantai 2 ), mereka bertatap muka dengan orang tua sasuke dan mikoto sempat kaget melihat muku hamper saja mikoto memeluk dan memanggil muku jika saja muku dan fugaku tidak member kode akhir nya dengan terpaksa mikoto membatal kan rencana nya dengan berat hati, " Kalian sudah ingin pulang ya ", sapa mikoto berusaha tegar tapi meski begitu suara itu tidk luput dari pendengaran mereka, " Ada apa dengan ibu sasuke kenapa tiba-tiba suara nya seperti terdengar lirih " batin mereka bersamaan, " Iya uchiha-san, tugas kami sudah selesai lagian ini sudah sore ", sahut muku sopan, dan nada itu membuat mikoto menahan nafas dan menggenggam ujung baju nya, lagi mereka terheran-heran " Kami pulang ", setelah mengucapkan itu mereka beranjak pulang dari uchiha mansion, begitu pun muku setelah melemparkan tatapan –maaf kan aku- ke fugaku dan dib alas anggukan oleh fugaku.

Setelah mereka semua pulang sasuke merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur nya yang empuk ( kalo keras nggak mungkin ), sasuke menerawang atas kejadian aneh yang terjadi pada muku ketika muku bertatap muka dengan orang tua nya, bukan hanya muku kedua orang tua nya pun aneh ketika melihat muku, walau pun samar dia melihat ekspresi ayah nya yang kaget dan ibu nya yang menatap muku dengan tatapan kaget, rindu, sendu menjadi Satu " Siapa muku sebenar nya, kenapa kaa-san dan tou-san menatap muku seperti itu ditambah aku tidak menemukan jati diri muku bahkan marga nya pun tidak ada yang tau ", batin sasuke setelah lelah dengan pemikiran nya sasuke pun tertidur.

**-TBC-**

**Maaf minna,,shira edit ulang ni setelah baca balik alur nya gagh sesuai sama keadaan jadi utakata nya dig anti ama sosok (?) misterius deh,, kan uta ama naru ketemu di rumah sakit pas naru ada di rumah sakit, dan beberapa konflik nya di tambah disini, biar rada panjang. Hehehe, ada beberapa yang shi tambahin bahkan banyak kali ini cerita akan mix banyak rasa seperti kue-kue yang dibikin naru, bukan hanya romance yang dipersembahin tapi juga hal lain nya seperi crime de el el, lihat sendiri kan warning nya, dan mungkin akan banyak sosok misterius yang akan muncul dengan seiring waktu nya dan konflik yang ada, ada yang mau ngasih saran.**

** Shi edit ini sebelum UN (jangan ditiru ok), dan terima kasih atas semua yang nge-review fic shi.**

**NEXT CHAPPTER**

**" Aku berharap seluruh keturunan namikaze lenyap ".sahut nya seraya menggenggam erat pagar besi**

**" Sayang harapan mu tidak akan pernah terkabul, para angel akan selalu dilindungi sang devil ".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Muu-sama menyuruh kita mundur, dan melindungi naru-sama dan menma-sama "**

**" Cih, kenapa harus kita yang harus menjadi babysitter"**

**" Karena itu adalah tugas seven sword, memastikan ke-4 tuan kita selamat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" hwa, festival cake akan di mulai osh, naru akan berusaha untuk menang, semangat dattebayo "**

**" Apa pun akan ku lakukan agar senyum itu tetap ada meski harus menukar nyawaku sendiri "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Siapa kau sebenarnya muku ", shika mencengkram erat kerah muku.**

**" Seperti nya aku salah, terlalu meremahkan mu nara, baik lah aku akan memperkenalkan diri ku pribadi " muku mendekatkan bibir nya ketelinga shika dan membisikkan sebuah nama " Nama ku adalah muku namikaze " shika terbelalak setelah itu tak sadar kan diri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Turunkan sekarang para, bijuu, jinchuriki, akatsuki, bahkan . . . " perkataannya terpotong**

**" Ini baru awal tidak mungkin kau menyuruh kami semua nya turun meski lokasi mereka dekat dengan menma-sama dan naru-sama, mustahil mereka mengetahui nya kan tenanglah kuu-sama" sahut pria bersurai coklat seraya menyeringai.**

**Sang lawan bicara hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chappter 2 : " orange cupcake "

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto.

Genre : angst,romance,friendship,humor (di jamin gagal ),de el el (dibakar chara rame-rame).

Rating : T cukup kan kalo nggak ntar shi naik kin pake tangga (emang bisa).

Pairing : belom ada tapi udah dilihat di sesi perkenalan kan,walau pun gagh tau akhir nya sama siapa (deathglare all seme & all devil(?)).

Warning :abal,gaje,typo's (berserakan),shonen-ai,boys love,no incest,alur

Summary : seperti nama nya orange cupcake, siapa sangka cup cake itu yang terasa kecut bisa menjadi manis di saat bersamaan berkat campuran bahan lain nya yang setia memadu-padankan, seperti itu pula lah kehidupan manusia yang terjadi kecut sekaligus manis di saat bersamaan, jangan pernah menyerah menjalani kehidupan seperti para tokoh yang ada.

**BAGI YANG GAGH SUKA SALAH SATU DIATAS HARAP JANGAN MASUK.**

**BAGI YANG MAKSA MASUK RESIKO TANGGUNG PENUMPANG YA.**

**MAU FLAME,MONGGO DOMPET(?)SHI SELALU TERBUKA ASAL LEWAT PM YA.**

**HAPPY READ MINNA-SAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# 8 TAHUN KEMUDIAN #**

Terlihat seseorang mengenakan jubah memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap,di tangan orang itu terdapat sebuah pisau berukuran jauh dari kata kecil,dia berjalan menuju seseorang yang duduk di kursi dengan tangan terikat oleh tali dan mata yang ditutup dengan kain berwarna hitam begitu pun mulut nya yang di tempel(?) lakban hitam, karena minim nya cahaya tidak terlihat jelas wajah seseorang tersebut hanya warna rambut nya saja yang terlihat karena pencahayaan dari bulan,warna rambut dari seseorang pemuda yang duduk terikat itu adalah berwarna pirang.

Tap . . . Tap . . . Tap . . .

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah pemuda yang tengah tertidur akibat obat bius itu,seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju ketempat pemuda itu sambil menyeringai seraya memainkan pisau yang ada di pegangannya. " Khukhukhu, akhir nya tujuan ku tercapai dengan begini kau akan mati menyusul orang-orang tersayang mu itu, bocah tengik kau yang akan menjadi korban pertama ku,.hahahahahaha"pria berjubah itu tertawa seperti layak nya seorang psikopat,lalu dia mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi tepat diatas kepala pemuda pirang itu,dan turun secara cepat dan . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

(DIBAKAR,DIKUBUR,HIDUP-HIDUP

BERCANDA )

.

.

.

.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek, dan bermata hitam berkulit putih, menma namikaze, seraya berlari menuju kearah pemuda yang duduk di kursi dengan nafas terengah-engah, seperti habis mengikuti lomba marathon.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" balas teriakan orang yang diduduk diatas kursi itu, dengan cirri-ciri, berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit tan eksotis, tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata pemuda se usia nya itu, berwajah manis dan body badan ramping membuat para perempuan iri, dan para seme mimisan, sambil melempar bantal yang sedari tadi di peluk nya kepada pemuda yang meneriaki nya tadi.

" Baka apa-apan kau melempar bantal tadi hah " bentak seseorang sebagai korban kepada pelaku atas insiden terjadi nya pelukan antar diri nya dan bantal.

" Eh,menma-nii naru pikir siapa,dari mana saja menma-nii jam segini baru pulang" jawab naru sambil memasang wajah polos sehingga jika para seme yang melihat nya akan menerkam nya saat itu juga, dan saat dia menoleh kea rah televise yang sedari tadi dia tonton.

Hening . . .

.

.

.

.

Masih hening . . .

.

.

.

.

Masih hen . . . .

.

.

.

.

" kyaaaaa,menma-nii lihat gara-gara kau, naru harus ketinggalan bagian akhir dari film nya,, menma-nii kau harus tanggung jawab" histeris (baca :teriak) naru kepada aniki nya, sambil terus memukuli menma dengan tidak ber prikebantalan(?).

" He-hei,naru apa-apaan hei,berhenti sakit naru" sahut menma, sambil menghindar dari amukan (?) bantal dari naru,.

" Naru tidak peduli gara-gara menma-nii, naru harus mengulang lagi filmnya, hwaaaa menma-nii, jahat", raung naru sambil terus memukuli menma dengan tidak berpri ke-aniki-an.

Dengan sigap menma menangkap bantal naru dan menangkap naru, lalu menjatuh kannya, ke sofa dengan sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap yang mebuat para hewan tepar seketika, sementara naru yang tidak merasakan aura itu hanya menatap menma dengan pandangan polos nya " Ne, menma-nii ada apa naru masih ingin marah, karena gara-gara menma-nii naru harus mengulang lagi untuk menonton film baru itu" sahut naru dengan polos nya sambil menatap menma (ck,tidak sadar kah kau naru bahwa hidup mu di ujung tanduk *di bijuudama kyuubi).

" Jadi, dari tadi kau menonton film itu naru " Tanya menma masih asik  
(?) dengan aura hitam nya.

" Iya menma-nii,tadi naru habis jalan terus naru lewat toko kaset dan melihat film bagus akhir nya naru beli dan naru tonton dan entah kenapa setiap mau sampai di bagian paling seru nya, naru pasti selalu di ganggu, dari kyuu-nii, sampai menma-nii"sahut naru polos, masih belum menyadari aura kelam dari menma.

" GRRR, kau naru ku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa, K-E-N-A-P-A K-A-U T-I-D-A-K mengangkat telepon ku naru, dan kenapa juga handphone mu di speaker sehingga terdengar suara dari film mu itu menma berkata dengan geram nya, saking khawatir nya, oh ternyata menma mendengar percakapan dari pemeran film yang tengah naru tonton, menma berpikir naru tengah di culik oleh DIA,a lhasil menma lari dari tempat nya berada sampai kerumah yang jarak dari tempat nya berada sampai kerumah nya sejauh 5 KM , saking khawatir nya menma bahkan lupa mengenakan sandal dan parah nya apa dia lupa bahwa dia pergi menggunakan motor sport nya, kenapa pulang hanya jalan kaki bahkan berlari tanpa sandal, oh menma tidak sadar kah kau kelakuan mu menjadi tontonan teman bahkan orang yang melihat mu berlari seperti di kejar banci-banci,ckk poor menma.

" Itu, karena naru tidak mendengar telepon berdering saking seru nya, dan naru men-speaker hp naru biar naru gagh keganggu konsentrasi naru bu'glek" kata naru dengan terputus di ujung kalimat nya karena mulai merasa kan aura kelam milik aniki-nya " Errrr, -nii kau kenapa " Tanya naru dengan gugup dan nada takut yang tengah di sembunyikanya meskipun itu tidak berhasil.

Menma yang menyadari nada gugup dan takut dari naru pun mulai mengembangkan seringaiannya, yang mampu membuat para fansgirl nya meleleh (?), " Khe, kau tau naru gara-gara kau aniki harus berlari dari rumah teman kemari hanya karena kau tidak mengangkat telepon dan handphone mu kau speaker, sehingga aniki harus berpikir macam-macam, kau harus mendapat hukuman naru" seringai menma makin melebar kala melihat muka pucat naru,, gyaaa adegan yaoi dimulai *di raikiri kakashi.

" me-menma-nii ,j-ja-jangan, a-ampun" sahut naru gelagapan dan gagap melihat seringai aniki nya,sambil mundur dari sofa .

" T-I-D-A-K A-K-A-N N-A-RU" menma sengaja menekan kan kalimat nya dengan suara yang dibuat nya se sexy mungkin,sehingga .

Naru semakin mundur dan menelan ludah ngeri melihat menma berkata seperti itu "ini gawat,bisa-bisa naru tidak bisa jalan jika menma-nii,marah"pikir naru.

Jika naru semakin mundur maka,menma semakin maju.

Mundur . . .

Maju . . .

Mundur . . .

Maju . . .

Kejadian seperti itu terus berlanjut sehingga naru terpojok,dan menma menyeringai senang melihat naru terpojok dengan wajah seolah-olah dia se ekor tikus yang siap di mangsa sang kucing,menma melepas baju yang dia pakai karena merasa gerah,dan maju mendekati naru dan menghimpit naru antara tubuh menma yang atletis dan tengah berkeringat sehingga menimbulkan kesan so sexy,dan ujung sofa dan mengikat tangan naru dengan baju nya . . .

Glek' naru menelan ludah paksa melihat menma dengan keadaan tubuh sexy tersebut "bahaya" batin naru berkata.

.

.

.

.

Dan

.

.

.

.

" Gyahahahahahahahaha,menma-nii,jangan ampunnn,hahahahahah,adu-duh menma ni perut naru sakit menma-nii,hwaaaa ampunnn,,hyahahahahaha" tawa naru menggema di dalam rumah yang tengah mereka ber dua tempati,wahhh apa yang terjadi mari kita lihat.

Menma yang memerangkap tubuh naru dan ujung sofa sehingga naru berada di tengah-tengah nya,dan terlihat menma sedang menggelitiki tubuh naru dengan kemoceng yang entah dapat dari mana dan tidak lupa,tangan menma yang bebas itu pun ikut menggelitiki bagian tubuh naru yang sensitive sehingga naru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal,jadi inilah hukuman yang menma maksud tadi.

Dan tanpa menma dan naru sadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka bercanda,dari luar sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Arigatou,kalian telah tumbuh dewasa dan saling menyayangi" orang tersebut berkata lirih,sambil tersenyum dengan lembut,setelah itu dia pun pergi meninggal kan sepasang kakak-adik yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan harapan yang besar " Apa pun yang terjadi tidak akan aku biar kan rencana mereka berhasil, akan aku lakukan apa pun untuk melindungi kalian sekali pun harus bekerja sama dengan Lucifer sekali pun" batinnya berkata dan dia pun menghilang saat angin berhembus.

** # MENMA POV'S #**

Saat ini aku sedang bercanda dengan otouto, karena dengan berani nya dia membuat ku cemas, mana motor yang kubawa tertinggal di tempat shin lagi, hah biar lah besok masih bisa ku ambil dari pada meninggal kan naru sendiri begini kan bahaya juga .

Menma masih asyik bercanda dengan naru sehingga tiba-tiba.

Deg . . . Deg . . . Deg . . .

Astaga ada apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendapat kan firasat buruk, kami-sama semoga tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan DIA dan MEREKA.

" Menma-nii,kau kenapa, kenapa terlihat bengong begitu " sahut Naru saat melihat aniki nya bengong tiba-tiba, sementara Menma yang tersadar dari lamunan nya , tersenyum lembut kearah Naru seraya mengacak rambut naru.

" Sudahlah tidak apa ayo tidur ini sudah malam, besok kau sekolah kan" sahut ku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naru.

" Baik menma-nii,ayo kita tidur" Naru pun menggeret ku kekamar kami masing-masing.

" Hah,dasar anak ini kapan energy nya akan habis dasar" pikir ku smabil mengembangkan senyum tulus ku, yang hanya ku tunjukkan kepada ke-2 aniki dan otouto ku saja.

# END MENMA POV'S#

Tanpa menma sadari firasat nya benar,malam itu disaat mereka tidur dengan lelap-nya,di salah satu markas anak buah minato telah terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran, oleh anak buah MEREKA, untung yang jadi korban nya hanya beberapa orang saja meski pun begitu ini tetap menyakitkan.

Bagaimana kah reaksi Menma, Kyuubi, Muku, Kakashi, Yahiko, setelah mendengar kabar ini ditambah kejadian ini adalah 1 kota dengan tempat Naru berada yang susah payah namikaze cs sembunyikan keberadaan nya, untuk keamanan nya bukan aman malah nasib ke-2 otouto nya se olah-olah berada di ujung tanduk,jangan kemana-mana tetap stay cool di depan kulkas(?) dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikut nya,,,, bubay… (terjadi pem-bom-an dirumah shi)(bercanda lagi).

~~~~SKIPP TIME~~~~~

Pagi yang cerah untuk setiap orang karena apa, karena hari ini adalah hari , minggu yang berarti semua orang terbebas dari berbagai macam hal , seperti, bekerja, sekolah, de el el, minggu ada lah hari dimana semua nya bisa bersantai ria menikmati libur mereka walau pun hanya 1 hari tapi setidak nya bisa untuk melepaskan lelah dan berkumpul bersama keluarga, dan lagi hari ini cerah siapa pun pasti tidak mau melewatkan hari ini bukan karena hari minggu melainkan hari ini sangat cerah, dimulai dari pagi yang cerah dengan matahari bersinar dengan hangat (yang otomatis jarang didapat kan warga ame karena berhubung di ame hujan melulu), tapi setelah diperhatikan benar-benar melalui kaca pembesar (all chara : lebayyyyyyy, shi : pundung), ada 1 tempat yang mana tidak cerah a.k.a mendung dan herannnya awan mendung itu hanya meliputi 1 tempat dan bergerak kemana-mana se olah memayungi seseorang dari cerah nya pagi ini,,siapakah yang di ikuti awan mendung itu.

" Huh, dasar Menma-nii baka, baka, baka, Naru kan mau masak orange cupcake,kenapa jadi malah masak strawberry cupcake siii, kemaren kan sudah giliran tiramisu bagian Menma-nii, masa sekarang harus masak makanan kesukaan Menma-nii juga dasar, jadi masak double kan Menma-nii baka " rutuk pemuda bernama naruto karena sedang sebal kepada aniki nya, Naru memasang pose sebal nya yang selalu di tunjukkan nya ketika sedang kesal kepada siapa pun itu, bukan nya terlihat sebal malah dia terlihat tambah manis dan imut dengan gaya menyilangkan ke 2 tangan nya didepan dada yang mana salah satu nya memegang sebuah kantong plastic dan memanyunkan bibir nya yang merah cherry seolah-olah berkata cium Naru dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak puppy minta di pungut ,, tak sadar kah kau Naru bahwa pose mu itu bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitar mu nos . . . .

BRUKK . . . BRAKK . . . PLAKK . . .

Tuh kan belum shi lanjutkan omongan shi malah kejadian ok kita lihat suara apakah itu

Semua yang melihat pose Naru pun pingsan minimal memegang hidung nya untuk menahan laju darah yang ada dan bukan hanya itu,ada yang menubruk tiang, tong sampah dan lebih parah ditampar pasangannya sendiri karena bermain mata, meski begitu ada juga yang sudah menampar pasangan nya sambil memencet hidung nya agar darah nya tidak keluar. Ck,,,padahal udah nampar tapi malh dia yang terpesona.

(==")?

Naru yang melihat sekitar merasa heran " Ada apa dengan mereka dan kenapa mereka sampai mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti itu bahkan ada yang pingsan, apa baru terjadi kecelakaan massal ya, untung Naru datang telat ketempat ini coba kalo Naru tidak datang telat Naru pasti juga jadi korban kecelakaan itu, hah setelah pulang seperti nya Naru harus berterima kasih kepada Menma-nii, karena telah membuat Naru datang dengan terlambat ke sini" batin Naru berkata dengan polos nya setelah melihat beberapa orang yang di angkut ke ambulance karena terjadi pingsan dan tak sadar kan diri (kyuubi : bukannya pinsan itu memang tidak sadarkan diri baka. *author :nyengir), ck,, apakah kau tidak sadar naru mereka seperti itu karena kamu memasang pose imut-imut seperti itu meski anggapan mu kamu sedang pasang pose kesal,. (poor al korban)

Naru pun melanjut kan perjalanan nya menuju tempat favourite nya yang dia temukan beberapa hari yang lalu, tanpa naru sadari sepasang mata mengawasi nya sejak dia keluar rumah nya tanpa pengawasan, dia memasang seringai yang cukup lebar sehingga para hewan dan orang-orang melihat seringai-an nya melarikan diri dari pada berurusan dengan dia.

~~~~ SKIPP TIME AGAIN ~~~~

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan meleawati beberapa pertokoan, dan bangunan akhir nya naru sampai ditempat yang ingin di tuju nya, tempat yang dituju naru adalah sebuah danau yang berukuran sedang yang berisi air sangat sejuk dan jernih, danau itu terletak di tengah2 hutan buatan dan danau itu dikelilingi sebuah pohon yang memiliki bunga berwarna merah apabila pohon itu berbunga maka akan menimbulkan kesan sejuk dan tenang bukan seram,selain itu disini banyak hewan-hewan kecil berkeliaran sehingga mirip kerjaan binatang ketika bunga itu bermekaran

Naru pun mendudukkan diri di tepi danau itu, kemudian dia meletakkan kantong plastic yang sedari tadi dia bawa,,dan melepaskan sepatu nya dan menaruh di dekat plastic, kemudian dia memasukkan kaki nya ke dalam air itu.

" hyan,, segar nya seperti biasa air disini nyaman", seru naru sambil mereganggang ke dua tangan nya,,ke udara (?) kemudian naru pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar danau mini itu, dan naru pun mengeluarkan iphone milik nya dan menancapkan earphone ke iphone miliknya dan memasangkan ketelinganya, seraya mendengarkan music dia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam kantong plastic yang sedari tadi dia bawa, dan membaringkan tubuh nya di rumput lalu membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang dia bawa sambil meneliti setiap lembar nya, entah berapa waktu yang dia habis kan disana ditambah dengan suasana tenang dan music yang bermain di telinga nya naru pun larut dalam suasana hingga mata nya terpejam menikmati suasana (baca: tidur).

**# someone pov #**

Cih,, sialan mereka apa mau nya padahal aku sudah menjalankan perintah mereka tanpa tersisa sedikit pun saksi maupun bukti tapi kenapa,, sialll. " rutuk ku dalam hati, entah kenapa aku sangat kesal atas pembicaraan tadi pagi,,apa sebenar nya mau MEREKA semua sial, dan saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju sebuah danau tempat biasa yang aku datangi di saat aku sedang kesal dan saat aku jenuh akan pekerjaan dan misi ku dari MEREKA, tempat itu adalah sebuah danau mini aneh padahal danau itu sangat indah dan sejuk tapi kenapa jarang ada orang yang kesana entah lah mungkin tempat itu terletak di tengah-tengah hutan sehingga mereka malas berjalan, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang itu yang aku tau danau itu bisa membuat ku tenang beberapa waktu itu sudah cukup, walau aku tak tau apa itu arti nya tenang.

**# end someone pov #**

Setelah dia berjalan beberapa saat dia pun tiba di danau itu dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke area danau itu dan pandangan nya terpaku pada sesuatu (syahrini mode on) disebrang tempat dia berada.

Deg . . . deg . . .

" angel ", gumam seseorang itu tanpa perintah dia berjalan mendekati sosok itu, sampai nya dia di tempat sosok itu dia berjongkok di sisi sosok itu dan membelai rambut pirang, tanpa sadr dia melakukan itu semua, " Halus ". Gumam sosok itu.

" Nghh " gumam naru terasa terganggu akan perlakuan sosok itu, sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya seseorang itu pun menghentikan kegiatan nya(?) dan segera berlari menjauh, " A-apa yang kulakukan barusan astaga dan kenapa jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasa nya,berhenti lah kumohon " batin seseorang itu berkata sambil berlari dan meremas baju depannya, tanpa dia sadari seseorang yang mengikuti sosok yang di sentuh nya tadi tengah menatap nya tajam seolah-olah ingin menguliti orang tersebut.

Naru pun terbangun dari tidur nya, " Hyan, kenapa harus terjadi lagi sih selalu saja tertidur disini, jika menma-ni tau maka matilah naru, sebaik nya naru cepat pulang", naru bergumam dan memberes kan semua barangnya yang berserakan dan memasukkan semua nya kedalam kantong plastic kecuali untuk iphone nya yang dia biarkan disaku,,naru pun beranjak dari tempat dia berada untuk pulang.

# KONOHA WAKTU YANG SAMA #

" Brak ", terdengar seseorang mendobrak pintu dengan tidak berpri-kepin-tuan, " Hhah, hah, hah, ga-gawat, na-nagato-sama ", sahut pelaku pendobrakkan pintu, menundukkan kepala nya dan memegang pintu dengan sebelah tangannya dia berusaha memberitahu kepada , seseorang yang duduk di kursi nya, sementara seseorang yang dipanggil nagato-sama oleh orang tersebut mengangkat sebelah alis nya heran seraya masih memegang kertas dan bolpoint, " Tenanglah hayate,atur nafas mu baru berbicara kepada ku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai kau seperti" sahut pria yang di panggil nagato tersebut seraya melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda itu.

" G-ga-gawat, MEREKA, MEREKA mulai menunjukkan dirinya lagi setelah 8 tahun lama nya mereka hilang dan tak tercium dimana keberadaan MEREKA oleh pihak polisi maupun kita, dan kali ini MEREKA memulai kejadian 20 tahun silam, dan pa-parah nya sekarang MEREKA memulai nya dengan menyerang markas milik minato-sama yang berada di ame dekat dengan tempat naruto dan menma-sama berada saat ini ", jelas hayate tanpa ada titik mau pun koma dengan napas terengah-engah.

Nagato yang mendengar kabar dari hayate pun langsung meremas bolpoint yang berada di tangannya sehingga hancur menjadi 2, " Brak " , kali ini nagato yang menggebrak meja nya tak peduli tangannya yang memerah atas perlakuannya , " Apa maksud mu hayate ", sahut pria bersurai merah darah dan memiliki mata berwarna ungu itu, dengan suara yang direndah kan.

Hayate yang melihat tuan nya memasang muka garang itu hanya bisa menelan ludah nya, " Iya nagato-sama, mereka menyerang markas minato-sama yang berada di ame, seperti nya mereka belum menyerah sam sekali atas yang terjadi di masa lalu, dan masalah nya " hayte memotong perkataan nya dan memperhatikan tuannya itu dengan seksama, " Masalah nya mereka melakukan itu semua di satu tempat yang sama dengan naruto dan menma berada " sahut nagato menyambung perkataan hayate sebelum nya, hayate hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan tuan nya itu.

" Chikuso, jauh-jauh aku dan yahiko menyembunyikan mereka berdua agar aman, tapi kenapa malah aku dan yahiko sendiri menaruh mereka kedalam mulut sang buaya, naruto, menma ". Nagato berkata dengan lirih seraya mengepalkan kedua tangan nya dengan erat sehingga kuku-kuku jari nya memutih. Hayate yang melihat keadaan nagato pun ikut mengepalkan ke2 tangannya, mereka terlalu larut dalam suasana masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang hendak melapor, seseorang itu pun menatap nyalang pada map yang di bawa nya.

" Cih, api perang sudah menyala tidak mungkin padam dengan sendiri nya tanpa ada korban yang jatuh, kali ini siapa lagi dan berapa banyak lagi korban yang jatuh akibat ulah kalian, apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian menyentuh mereka berempat, minato-senpai apa pun yang akan terjadi aku kan melindungi permata hati kalian, seperti kalian yang melindungi dahulu ", orang tersebut melangkah kaki menjauh dari tempat nya awal, seraya meremas map yang dibawa dan menunjukkan mata nya yang penuh dengan amarah.

BACK TO NAGATO & HAYATE

" Apa yahiko dan yang lain sudah tau mengenai hal ini hayate ", nagato membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat hening, " Saya rasa belum tapi saya yakin pewaris keluarga hatake, putra sulung minato-sama, dan uchiha-sama telah mengetahui nya " sahut hayte kalem memaklumi sifat-sifat seluruh tuan nya (?) itu, tiba-tiba raut wajah nagato berubah " baka nii-san ", geram nya seray mengambil ponsel dari saku nya dia bersiap mengamuk.

**# BACK TO NARUTO IN AME#**

**# NARUTO POV #**

** " **Saat ini naru sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, sebaik nya naru mampir ke mini market untuk membeli perlengkapan yang habis" gumam naru pelan, tiba-tiba mata naru melihat sepasang (?) kakak adik yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, tiba-tiba dia teringat kakak-kakak nya yang berada di konoha " kyuu-nii, muku-nii apa kabar kalian naru kangen, sudah lam sejak kita berempat berkumpul bersama kapan kita akan berkumpul lagi " naru berkata lirih sambil menatap langit yang saat ini berwarna biru seperti warna mata nya " akh, naru lupa kenapa tidak naru telepon saja kan punya ", naru berkat sambil mengetuk kepala nya dengan pelan dan mengambil iphone milik nya dan menghubungi nama salah satu kakak nya yang berada dikonoha saat ini, dengan lincah naru pun mengetik nomor yang berada diluar kepala nya berada..

**# END NARUTO POV #**

Setelah beberapa saat akhir nya telepon naru pun tersambung, " halo ", sahut seseorang dari seberang telepon dengan kalem, naruto yang mendengar suara kakak yang dirindukan nya segera menyahut dengan semangat " Muku-nii ", sahut (baca : teriak ) naru kepada kakak ke dua itu, menma yang mendengar panggilan saying nya dari otouto nya itu segera menjauhkan hp nya dari telinga untuk menghindari dari ketulian permanen akibat suara ultrasonic (?) otouto nya.

" Ah, ha'I naru ada apa " sahut muku setelah menempelkan (?) kembali hp nya.

" Muku-nii, naru kangennn ", jawab naru dengan semangat meski begitu pun tidak mengurangi nada sedih didalam nya.

Muku yang mendengar nada tak enak dari dalam suara otouto bungsu nya segera mencari cara untuk menghibur nya, karena dia bukan nii-san yang tega membiarkan mutiara jatuh di langit yang biru itu.

" Ah, na-chan jangan begitu setelah libur datang aku dan nii-san pasti datang ketempat kalian dan kita akan berkencan bersama lagi ", goda muku kepada si bungsu.

Naru yang mendengar nada usil dalam suara muku pun menggembungkan pipi nya sebal meski begitu tidak mengurangi rasa bahagia yang mendampingi nya " Muku-nii, berhenti memanggil ku na-chan aku bukan wanita", sahut naru.

Muku yang tau reaksi naru pun tersenyum kecil senyum yang jarang di lihat teman-teman sekolah nya mau pun sahabat nya itu sebab hanya orang-orang terdekat nya lah yang melihat senyuman itu, ada suara deheman dari belakang muku, muku yang mengerti akan hal itu segera memutuskan sambungan " Oh, ya na-chan aku sedanga ada tugas bersama teman tak apa kan jika ku putus nanti malam jika kau tak tidur akan nii,hubungi kembali ", sahut muku.

" Baik, muku-nii " sahut naru tak rela meski begitu tetap saja dimatikan sambungannya setelah mendengar janji muku, naru pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju mini market terdekat dengan tidak lupa earphone masih bertengger dileher nya.

**# DI TEMPAT MUKU #**

Saat ini muku sedang berkumpul bersama teman sekelas nya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sekolah kepada mereka dan mereka adalah : (perkenalan chara tambahan, kemaren shi lupa nyantumin * senyum innocent)

Yamanaka ino : gadis berambut pirang pucat memiliki warna mata aquamarine itu merupakan saudara jauh namikaze meski begitu dia hanya tahu minato dan kushina saja yang berasal dari keluarga namikaze selain nya dia tidak tau dia pernah mendengar percakapan orang tua nya bahwa minato-jii nya memiliki 4 orang putra yang sampai saat ini identitas nya dirahasia kan oleh keluarga nya demi keamanan mereka, dia pernah bertanya tapi langsung dijawab gelengan oleh orang tua nya, yang dia tidak ketahui bahwa idola nya adalah putra ke dua jii-san kesayangannya itu –muku-,gadis ini merupakan gadis incaran di sekolah nya karena kecantikan nya yang mempesona.

Hyuuga hinata : saudari kembar hyuuga neji, seorang gadis pemalu dan anggun.

Uchiha sasuke : ketua osis sekaligus ketua dalam kelompok yang mengajukan belajar di mansion nya saja walau secara tidak langsung.

Hyuuga neji : kakak kembar hinata (gagh ada penjelasan tambahan ya,,kan di chap perkenalan udah * dilempar perabotan)

Nara shikamru : pria malas yang ber IQ tinggi.

Haruno sakura : gadis berambut bubble gum, sekaligus orang yang mengetahui jati diri muku dikelompok ini dia adalah satu-satu nya orang yang tau jati diri ke-4 anak minato dan kushina secara tidak langsung, muku sangat menutup jati diri nya yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang namikaze secara tidak langsung.

Uzumaki Karin : keponakan kushina, gadis berambut dan bermata merah ini sangat membenci muku dia tidak mengetahui indentitas muku ditambah gaara yang selalu dekat dengan muku, karena alas an muku tidak selevel dengan dia and geng, sama seperti ino dia pun tidak tau-menau tentang anak-anak minato dan kushina.

Sabaku gaara : putra bungsu keluarga sabaku kerabat jauh uzumaki orang yang dekat dengan muku sehingga tidak ada yang berani dengan muku karena dimana ada muku di situ ada gaara, teman yang lain pun heran kenapa gaara begitu ldekat dengan muku, mereka beranggapan bahwa gaara baru bertemu muku saat masuk sekolah padahal gaara dan muku berteman sejak lama, gaara tidak memilih dalam menjalin setiap pertemanan,yang dia tidak sadari bahwa muku adalah anak dari orang yang selama ini dia kagumi karena kemampuannya dalam menyembunyikan dan mendapatkan setiap informasi yang penting yang belum tentu orang lain mendapatkannya, yang dia kagumi adalah bagaimana cara paman dan bibi nya menyembunyikan indentitas ke empat anak nya itu yang entah perempuan atau laki-laki itu padahal berbagai cara dia masuk kedalam ruang informasi keluarga namikaze-uzumaki tapi hasil nya nihil/

Inuzuka kiba : pria enerjik dan pencinta puppy ini merupakan pria yang paling ceria di antara kelompok ini.

Terdengar suara lagu dari ponsel salah satu diantara mereka, yang ternyata itu adalah ponsel muku, " Seperti nya ada yang menelpon mu, muku sebaik nya kau angkat ", sahut kiba mengingatkan.

" Oh,baik lah, aku permisi dulu ", balas muku seraya bangun dan menuju balkon, " Che, dasar sok sibuk, paling hanya penagih hutang,khe", sahut Karin sinis, sakura yang mendengar perkataan Karin tidak terima dan melempar kan bolpoint yang di pegang nya dan tepat mengenai kepala Karin, Karin yang merasakan sakit pun langsung mendelik kearah sakura, sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli " rasa kan itu mata empat, sekali lagi ku dengar kau menjelakkan muku bukan hanya bolpoint yang kulempar tapi pisau ", batin sakura menyeringai sadis.

Gaara tampak diam sembari memperhatikan muku, yang lain pun heran melihata gaara dan mengikuti arah pandang gaara yang nampak tertuju pada muku yang sedang menelpon, mereka kaget melihat raut wajah muku yang menegang dan kesakitan sambil menggenggam besi penyangga untuk pertama kali nya mereka melihat wajah muku seperti itu,karena mereka hanya melihat wajah tenang muku saja tidak ada yang lain, dan beberapa setelah itu mereka dikagetkan lagi dengan wajah tersenyum muku, ino yang melihat senyum itu pun langsung blushing ria termasuk hinata dan karin, yang lain bengong hah muku bisa tersenyum, itu lah dipikiran mereka masing-masing, gaara pun sampai heran selama berteman dengan muku tidak sekalipun muku menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain " siapa yang bisa membuat muku menunjukkan semua ekspresi itu " batin gaara dan Karin bersamaan, lain Karin maka lain pula ino dia senang bisa melihat muku tersenyum tapi di lain sisi dia juga sakit bahwa bukan dia yang membuat muku tersenyum melainkan orang lain, ino pun meremas baju yang berada di depan dada nya, sakura yang mengerti keadaan pun langsung mendatangi muku dan memberikan deheman untuk memperingati muku sepertinya dia tau jika tidak di tegur maka muku akan kebablasan, setelah itu pun pun muku kembali dan menatap heran teman-teman nya yang menatap nya aneh, " ada apa" Tanya muku, yang lain pun menggelengkan kepala dan melanjut kan pekerjaan nya.

~~ skip time again ~~

Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai pun mereka menyempatkan diri untuk bersantai ria, shika kembali tidur, ino yang memandangi muku secara diam-diam, sakura yang bersms ria, gaara yang berbincang dengan muku walau pun dibilang tidak berbincang, sasuke yang membaca buku duduk di so fa pojok dekat jendela, Karin yang bergosip dengan ino dan hinata walaupun ditanggapi dengan anggukan saja, dan kiba yang menghidupkan tv karena tampak bosan secara tidak sengaja menyetal kejadian tadi malam " markas yang selama ini diduga milik minato namikaze yang menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting bagi Negara HI maupun kelima Negara besar lainnya malam tadi habis dibobol paksa oleh kawanan perampok yang merupakan sindikat yang selama ini paling di incar oleh pihak polisi mau pun detektif, tidak ada saksi mata yang ditinggal seluruh orang yang berada ditempat tadi malam habis tak tersisa, bahkan untuk CCTV sekalipun, dan dari informasi yang kami terima mereka akan memulai kembali aksi mereka yang tertunda setalah 8 tahun berlalu, yang mereka incar bukan hanya hal 20 tahun lalu, tapi juga ke empat anak namikaze, yang identitas nya sampai saat ini masih tertutup oleh kepala keluarga itu sendiri, sedangkan korban yang jetuh belum bisa di identifikasi, sampai disini info dari kami pemirsa, saya tsubaki melaporkan langsung dari amegakure ", pembawa acara itu pun menutup acara yang dibawa nya. ( shira gagh bisa bikin berita ampuni shira * lari tunggang langgang.)

Tubuh muku yang mendengar berita itu langsung menegang, dan meremas jeans nya, suasana pun menjadi hening seketika, " Ummmbzz,,minato-sama memang hebat menyembunyikan info pribadi mengenai dia ya ", sahut kiba memecahkan keheningan " yupz benar aku saja yang merupakan kerabat nya pun tidak tau siapa ke-4 anak nya itu", Karin menyambung pembicaraan mereka, kali ini sasuke yang memperhatikan perubahan sikap muku " kenapa muku jadi begitu tegang " batin sasuke sambil memperhatikan muku, " ah, yang aku tau bahwa putra sulung minato-sama dan kushina sama hidup terpisah dan 2 di antara nya hidup dikonoha, yang sulung sekolah di universitas ternama konoha dan yang ke 2 satu sekolah dengan kita ", suara sakura dibuat main-main sehingga semua orang yang berada di situ menatap sakura kaget kecuali muku yang menatap sakura horror, " dari mana kau tau itu pinky " Karin berkata sinis tidak terima bahwa sakura lebih tau dari pada dirinya, senyum kemenangan berkembang di bibir sakura mendengar nada sinis dimulut Karin, " ah, yang ku tau orang-orang yang mengetahui informasi mengenai anak-anak minato-sama adlah bukan orang-orang yang biasa, dan salah satu nya adalah keluarga uchiha, karena ke-empat anak minato-sama pernah di asuh oleh uchiha ", serentak mereka semua menoleh kearah sasuke kecuali muku, sasuke yang ditatap begitu pun hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tau, " Hmm, merepotkan dari mana kau tau sakura", sahut shika sambil menguap, sakura pun yang mulai puas karena telah memacing keingin tahuan mereka pun tersenyum puas tapi karena dia tidak ingin naru dan yang lain celaka pun menghentikan main-main nya, itu pun karena di death glare muku, dan ekspresi muku ini tidak luput dari sepasang mata yang menatap nya curiga, beberapa saat kemudian mereka memutus kan untuk bubar karena pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduk nya untuk mengantar teman-teman nya, setelah menuruni tangga ( ps : kamar sasu ada dilantai 2 ), mereka bertatap muka dengan orang tua sasuke dan mikoto sempat kaget melihat muku hamper saja mikoto memeluk dan memanggil muku jika saja muku dan fugaku tidak member kode akhir nya dengan terpaksa mikoto membatal kan rencana nya dengan berat hati, " Kalian sudah ingin pulang ya ", sapa mikoto berusaha tegar tapi meski begitu suara itu tidk luput dari pendengaran mereka, " Ada apa dengan ibu sasuke kenapa tiba-tiba suara nya seperti terdengar lirih " batin mereka bersamaan, " Iya uchiha-san, tugas kami sudah selesai lagian ini sudah sore ", sahut muku sopan, dan nada itu membuat mikoto menahan nafas dan menggenggam ujung baju nya, lagi mereka terheran-heran " Kami pulang ", setelah mengucapkan itu mereka beranjak pulang dari uchiha mansion, begitu pun muku setelah melemparkan tatapan –maaf kan aku- ke fugaku dan dib alas anggukan oleh fugaku.

Setelah mereka semua pulang sasuke merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur nya yang empuk ( kalo keras nggak mungkin ), sasuke menerawang atas kejadian aneh yang terjadi pada muku ketika muku bertatap muka dengan orang tua nya, bukan hanya muku kedua orang tua nya pun aneh ketika melihat muku, walau pun samar dia melihat ekspresi ayah nya yang kaget dan ibu nya yang menatap muku dengan tatapan kaget, rindu, sendu menjadi Satu " Siapa muku sebenar nya, kenapa kaa-san dan tou-san menatap muku seperti itu ditambah aku tidak menemukan jati diri muku bahkan marga nya pun tidak ada yang tau ", batin sasuke setelah lelah dengan pemikiran nya sasuke pun tertidur.

**-TBC-**

**Maaf minna,,shira edit ulang ni setelah baca balik alur nya gagh sesuai sama keadaan jadi utakata nya dig anti ama sosok (?) misterius deh,, kan uta ama naru ketemu di rumah sakit pas naru ada di rumah sakit, dan beberapa konflik nya di tambah disini, biar rada panjang. Hehehe, ada beberapa yang shi tambahin bahkan banyak kali ini cerita akan mix banyak rasa seperti kue-kue yang dibikin naru, bukan hanya romance yang dipersembahin tapi juga hal lain nya seperi crime de el el, lihat sendiri kan warning nya, dan mungkin akan banyak sosok misterius yang akan muncul dengan seiring waktu nya dan konflik yang ada, ada yang mau ngasih saran.**

** Shi edit ini sebelum UN (jangan ditiru ok), dan terima kasih atas semua yang nge-review fic shi.**

**NEXT CHAPPTER**

**" Aku berharap seluruh keturunan namikaze lenyap ".sahut nya seraya menggenggam erat pagar besi**

**" Sayang harapan mu tidak akan pernah terkabul, para angel akan selalu dilindungi sang devil ".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Muu-sama menyuruh kita mundur, dan melindungi naru-sama dan menma-sama "**

**" Cih, kenapa harus kita yang harus menjadi babysitter"**

**" Karena itu adalah tugas seven sword, memastikan ke-4 tuan kita selamat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" hwa, festival cake akan di mulai osh, naru akan berusaha untuk menang, semangat dattebayo "**

**" Apa pun akan ku lakukan agar senyum itu tetap ada meski harus menukar nyawaku sendiri "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Siapa kau sebenarnya muku ", shika mencengkram erat kerah muku.**

**" Seperti nya aku salah, terlalu meremahkan mu nara, baik lah aku akan memperkenalkan diri ku pribadi " muku mendekatkan bibir nya ketelinga shika dan membisikkan sebuah nama " Nama ku adalah muku namikaze " shika terbelalak setelah itu tak sadar kan diri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Turunkan sekarang para, bijuu, jinchuriki, akatsuki, bahkan . . . " perkataannya terpotong**

**" Ini baru awal tidak mungkin kau menyuruh kami semua nya turun meski lokasi mereka dekat dengan menma-sama dan naru-sama, mustahil mereka mengetahui nya kan tenanglah kuu-sama" sahut pria bersurai coklat seraya menyeringai.**

**Sang lawan bicara hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.**

Paste your document here...


End file.
